Cooking
|-|Main= Cooking is a skill available on OSRune that allows a player to cook raw food into consumable food. Cooking ties in well with fishing as the player can cook the food obtained from that skill. Cooking can be trained by cooking raw food on either a range close-by, or on fires lit around the OSRune world. This is a very popular skill due to the fact that eating cooked food allows a player to gain Hitpoints that may of been lost in combat. As you level up Cooking, you are able to cook more profitable foods including Monkfish and Shark. Cooking - Cape of Accomplishment You can buy this Skillcape from Mac at Edgeville Bank once you reach 99 Cooking, for the price of 99,000 Coins. |-|Training= Cooking To start this skill, players are required to "use" raw food in their inventory on a range or a fire around OSRune. If there is more than one of the same kind of food item in the player's inventory, an image of the food item will appear in the dialogue box. From this, you are able right click the image and select how much you want to cook of this specific food item. Clicking on the image will only cook one of the raw/uncooked food items and not all. There are many different ways in which raw food can be cooked. Different locations for them can be found around the OSRune world. Ranges, which have the lowest burn rate, can be easily located and are almost always well labelled on the map as a cooking pan ( ) icon. Players may also choose to use temporary fires, which are logs set a-light, or NPC camps with permanent campfires. Only uncooked foods such as Meat, Fish and Stew can be cooked on open fires however everything else can be cooked on Ranges. Closest Banks to Ranges Below is a list of some of the best places to cook around OSRune. *Catherby - Can be teleported to via the Wizard at home. The bank is right next to a house with a range. *Rogues' Den - Can be teleported to via the Wizard at home. A permanent fire is located next to a bank NPC nearby. *Edgeville - Although often crowded, there is a house with a range close to Edgeville bank. Types of Food Meat Fish Pies Pizza 'Cake' 'Drinks' Other Brewing Brewing is the fermenting of raw ingredients into ales or cider. This is a useful part of Cooking due to the fact that most of the ales created are able to be used to boost the stats of a player. However, eventhough it makes them valuable, it is a pretty slow process when making them and for that reason, isn't a very good method for training this Skill. Unlike consumable foods that can be cooked, brews are not useful for healing. There are two different brews that can be made - Ales and Cider. When it comes to brewing ales, the player must use the fermenting vats which can be located in either of the breweries at Keldagrim or Port Phasmatys. Each of the locations has one fermenting vat available, therefore only one ale can be brewed at a time. To start brewing ale, 2 buckets of water, 2 lots of Barley malt, the main ale ingredient*, and a pot of ale yeast must be added to the fermenting vat in this exact order. Once the ale yeast is added, the ale will begin fermenting. This will usually take several days to brew. Once it is done brewing, you can turn the valve between the vat and the attached barrel to move brewed ale to the barrel, and then collect the ale in Beer glasses or calquat kegs. The barrel will produce 8 doses of the ale. *'The main ingredient is specific to the type of ale being brewed. When it comes to brewing cider, the player must first take 16 apples and 4 buckets to the cider barrel in one of the breweries at either Keldagrim or Port Phasmatys. 4 cooking apples should be added to and mushed in the barrel. An empty bucket should then be used to collect it in a bucket. Once 4 buckets are filled, add them to the fermenting vat, then add ale yeast into the fermenting vat. It will then start fermenting. During the process of brewing of either Ales or Cider, there is a chance of the ale to mature instead of being normal, this will result in your fermenting vat to produce mature versions of the ales that you have brewed. Mature versions of the ale will have stronger effects than normal. Also, there is a chance of the ale to turn bad which results in the ale being brewed to become unusable. The brews which are made, using the fermenting vat, all boost a certain skill and have their own benefits. Different brews boost skills in different ways including variable boost amounts which depends on the players level therefore higher boosts for players with higher levels. All brews and benefits are shown in the table below. Temporary Cooking Boosts Below are a number of consumables that will boost a player's Cooking skill. This is useful so that you can cook a certain food which may require a higher Cooking level. *Chef's delight - Temporarily increases Cooking level by 1-5 levels when drunk (5% of base cooking level + 1). *Chef's delight (m) - The same as a normal chef's delight but with an added boost of +1. *Orange Spicy stew - Raises cooking level by up to 5 which does not stack with other boosts, but can also randomly have the opposite effect and lower it by 5, which does stack. *Cooking Cape - Boosts cooking from 99 to 100 and prevents food from being burned while worn. |-|Calculator= Category:Skills Category:Non-Combat